


A Padackles Vacation

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Danneel Harris, Best Friends, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hangover, It's essential..., Jensen Ackles is Not a Morning Person, Lazy Mornings, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, She Knows Not to Poke the Bear, Vacation, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen and Jared decide to spoil their wives with a surprise weekend getaway.Domestic loveliness (and maybe a little naughtiness) ensues.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Safe With You In Our Cabin In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> 'Just felt like writing a little Padackles fluff. Hope y'all enjoy!

“I can’t believe you and Jensen put all this together, hon’. It’s amazing…” Gen breathed as she stared up through the skylight at the star-filled night sky. 

Jared hummed as she cuddled close. Tucked up in their thick fuzzy blankets, the couple couldn’t feel the chill of the winter breeze through the cracked window. 

A quiet giggle came from the other side of the room. Jared turned his head and smirked. Somewhere under the mountain of quilts, Danneel and his best friend were sneakily fooling around. And while Jared doubted they would actually do the deed with him and Gen in the same room, deep kisses and playful groping were fair game.

At one point during the movie Gen picked out, Jensen emerged from the love nest to dash into the kitchen for another bottle of wine and the large bag of gummy bears. Clad only in a pair of white boxers with a large kiss-print on the ass, he gave Jared a wide grin and waggled his eyebrows before crawling back into the blankets. 

Jared’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter. Gen lifted her head to blink sleepily up at her husband. “What’s so funny?” she asked, smoothing her hand over Jared’s bare pec. 

He softly gazed at her and ducked his head for a quick kiss before telling her, “Nothing. Just some drunk guy.” A handful of gummy bears launched out of the blankets to smack the side of his face. Jared turned around to see a hand sticking up, giving him the one-finger salute. 

By three in the morning, both couples had succumbed to the call of sleep. Jensen and Danneel were a pile of tangled limbs sprawled on the couch where they had eventually joined Jared and Gen’s movie watching. Jared’s head was tipped back against the edge of the couch, his breath whispering across Danneel’s bare leg as Gen slept curled up between his legs, both arms wrapped around her. 


	2. No One Loves Me Like You

Jensen awoke, his head still pleasantly fuzzy after sharing three bottles of wine with his wife. He became aware slowly. First, feeling the throb of his aching bladder. Then, the gentle heat of the sun’s rays on his face and the unpleasant taste of unbrushed teeth. Sighing, he adjusted Danneel in his arms, attempted to go back to sleep. But, alas, it was not to be, because just as he felt his mind start to calm and his breathing even out, Danneel’s hair tickled his nose and he jerked forward with a loud sneeze. 

If the sound didn’t wake Danneel, Jensen’s head knocking into hers sure did. Her hand instinctively flew up to cradle the back of her skull and he yelped when her long fingernails scratched his face. 

“Gah! Watch it!” He said, scooting back to the edge of the couch. Danneel wiggled around until she could face him. She smoothed her hand over the scratch and frowned. 

“Oh, hon’, I’m sorry…” She leaned forward to kiss him. When she shifted her weight, however, Jensen had to grab hold of the back of the couch to keep them from falling. 

“Stop wiggling,” he groused, attempting to adjust to a more secure position. Danneel rolled her eyes. 

“Good morning to you too,” she deadpanned. 

He groaned. “Oh, come on, don’t give me that look… I’m hungover and I haven’t had coffee yet.” 

“... Uh-huh,” Danneel replied, arching one eyebrow. 

“My back hurts from sleeping on this couch…” 

She pursed her lips. 

“And I really have to freakin’ pee!” Jensen finished just as she narrowed her eyes. 

Danneel chuckled. “Well, then go, doofus!” 

“I’d love to--” he said, “but, see, there’s this beautiful woman laying on top of me so…” he shrugged, “I can’t.” 

Danneel snorted at his dramatics and rolled so her back was pressed against the back of the couch. Jensen immediately got up but had to sit back down when the room spun. Closing his eyes, he held a loose fist to his lips and swallowed. 

He jerked forward with a sudden gag. Danneel gently coaxed him to lean forward, but after a few deep breaths, Jensen shook his head. 

“I’m alright,” he assured her. Giving her a weak smile, he kissed her head then rose. “I’ll be right back.” 

Jensen had just pulled down his shorts when there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” he called out. 

“Gen and I are going to head into town-- you and Dan need anything?” Jared asked. The cabin they were renting was located about fifteen miles outside of the nearest town. 

Jensen thought about it as he finished up then washed his hands. He opened the door to grin at Jared. “How about a few cans of whipped cream?” 

Jared shook his head, chuckling. “Do I even want to know?” he asked. 

Jensen shrugged. “Probably not.” He winked and patted Jared on the shoulder as he walked by. 

The kitchen was a sight to behold as he entered. There was an assortment of bowls and plates piled high with food. Pancakes and bacon…. scrambled eggs and oatmeal-- even a ring of cherry danish.

But the most wonderful item on the table was a large pot of coffee waiting in the center of it all. 

Jensen headed straight for it-- only to have Jared snag it at the last second. Jared chuckled when the other man glared at him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want this?” he said, holding it just out of Jensen’s reach. Jensen narrowed his eyes, growled a warning. 

From her place at the counter, Danneel warned her friend, “Better watch out, Jare. If you’re not careful you might end up wearing it.” She was well-versed with her husband’s morning routine and knew that if the coffee addict didn’t get his fix first thing, there would be hell to pay in the form of a _very grumpy_ , snarky, all around pain-in-the-ass Jensen. 

And because of that fact, she’d planned ahead.

“Jay,” she said, “come here. I already got you a cup.” She nodded at the plain black mug sitting beside her plate. Jensen’s face lit up. 

“You, Danneel Ackles, are my hero,” he sighed, grasping it in his hands and breathing in the heady aroma before taking a long sip. “Mmmm.” He glared at his best friend. “At least now I know who _truly_ loves me...” 

Danneel snorted before ducking her face to hide her amusement behind her mug of tea. Jared turned around to snatch a large foil pan off of the counter. He opened it up to reveal large fluffy cinnamon rolls.

Jensen’s mouth started watering. 

“Are--are those my mama’s cinnamon buns?” he asked, glancing up at Jared. 

“Mmhm. I asked her to send some over two days ago. _But--”_ he held up a hand when Jensen opened his mouth to protest, _“--_ don’t worry, these weren’t baked until this morning.” 

Jensen carefully pulled one free, icing dripping onto his fingers. He inhaled deeply before taking a bite.

It smelled just like he remembered. The dough yielded easily yet wasn’t too chewy. There was just enough cinnamon to complement the buttery pastry without overwhelming it. Pairing his next bite with a sip of coffee, Jensen groaned happily. 

He spared Jared a quick glance before giving the breakfast classic his full attention. And only one word was spoken… 

_“Forgiven.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love an early-morning cuddle session. I mean, what's more romantic than having someone else's hair in your mouth while you attempt to not fall on your ass...
> 
> Ah, the things we do for love.


End file.
